Heather
Heather is a minor character who appeared in ''Start Spreading The News'', in [[Season 3|'Season 3']].'' Physical Appearance '''Heather' is a manatee woman with a curvy build, black eyes, bags under her eyes, and thin eyebrows, and light purple eye-shadow. She is seen wearing a long-sleeved navy and white polka-dot shirt, that is tucked into lavender and black polka-dot skirt, with a thin black belt. She wears a light pink neckerchief as an accessory. Background History Heather is a reporter who interviewed and slept with BoJack Horseman. During the sexual encounter, BoJack told her that in his movie, ''Secretariat''—he had been replaced with a CGI, computer-animated version of himself. Heather, seeing an opportunity, decided to write a story about it, but a panicked BoJack informed Ana Spanakopita, who dealt with the situation in an unknown manner. However, later during a phone call in the episode ''It's You'' she is heard talking to Ana about what to put in her magazine about BoJack. Season 3 In ''Start Spreading The News'', ''BoJack is having drinks with Heather, a manatee interviewer when she asks what's next for him. Ana interrupts and says that they thought they were only going to ask questions about ''Secretariat. Heather says they are but they still want to know what comes next. BoJack is unsure and offers to get the two of them drinks, but Ana protests he shouldn't. BoJack says that he doesn't need to be micromanaged so Ana leaves. BoJack and Heather go back to back to BoJack's hotel room to have sex. BoJack brings up Horsin' Around again, and Heather says that if she's going to ruin her journalistic integrity it's because she slept with a movie star—not the star of "that dumb show." Ana, who is in the room next door, can hear them going at it through the walls when suddenly they stop. BoJack couldn't get it up because she mentioned a boat to be sexy. He then talks about his incident with Charlotte and Penny, although he doesn't say their names. He talks about a girl on his boat in New Mexico and how she trusted him. BoJack also states how he's sure that he wouldn't have done anything if her mother hadn't walked in, but he knows that that's a lie. Heather tells him that he just needs to keep moving forward. BoJack then reveals to her that he's not even in Secretariat, that he was digitally replaced. She says that that's quite a story, when it's revealed she was recording BoJack, unbeknownst to him. The next morning, he wakes up and freaks out, when he realizes what he told Heather. BoJack calls Diane and asks how he can stop a reporter from publishing the information he told her. As it's three hours earlier in L.A., Diane has just been woken up and she doesn't know what's going on. BoJack goes to Ana, but before he even tells her what happened, she reassures him she's taking care of everything. Ana then lets him know that she'll see him at the movie screening tonight. It is unknown what happened to Heather afterward. Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Alive Category:Manatees